The present invention relates generally to the field of communication systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to communication systems with multicarrier telephony transport.
Two information services found in households and businesses today include television, or video, services and telephone services. Another information service involves digital data transfer which is most frequently accomplished using a modem connected to a telephone service. All further references to telephony herein shall include both telephone services and digital data transfer services.
Characteristics of telephony and video signals are different and therefore telephony and video networks are designed differently as well. For example, telephony information occupies a relatively narrow band when compared to the bandwidth for video signals. In addition, telephony signals are low frequency whereas NTSC standard video signals are transmitted at carrier frequencies greater than 50 MHz Accordingly, telephone transmission networks are relatively narrow band systems which operate at audio frequencies and which typically serve the customer by twisted wire drops from a curb-side junction box. On the other hand, cable television services are broad band and incorporate various frequency carrier mixing methods to achieve signals compatible with conventional very high frequency television receivers. Cable television systems or video services are typically provided by cable television companies through a shielded cable service connection to each individual home or business.
One attempt to combine telephony and video services into a single network is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,593 to Balance entitled xe2x80x9cOptical Communications Network.xe2x80x9d Balance describes a passive optical communications network with an optical source located in a central station. The optical source transmits time division multiplexed optical signals along an optical fiber and which signals are later split by a series of splitters between several individual fibers servicing outstations. The network allows for digital speech data to be transmitted from the outstations to the central station via the same optical path. In addition, Balance indicates that additional wavelengths could be utilized to add services, such as cable television, via digital multiplex to the network.
A 1988 NCTA technical paper, entitled xe2x80x9cFiber Backbone: A Proposal For an Evolutionary Cable TV network Architecture,xe2x80x9d by James A. Chiddix and David M. Pangrac, describes a hybrid optical fiber/coaxial cable television (CATV) system architecture. The architecture builds upon existing coaxial CATV networks. The architecture includes the use of a direct optical fiber path from a head end to a number of feed points in an already existing CATV distribution system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,763 to Pidgeon, entitled xe2x80x9cCATV Distribution Networks Using Light Wave Transmission Lines,xe2x80x9d describes a CATV network for distribution of broad band, multichannel CATV signals from a head end to a plurality of subscribers. Electrical to optical transmitters at the head end and optical to electrical receivers at a fiber node launch and receive optical signals corresponding to broad band CATV electrical signals. Distribution from the fiber node is obtained by transmitting electrical signals along coaxial cable transmission lines. The system reduces distortion of the transmitted broad band CATV signals by block conversion of all or part of the broad band of CATV signals to a frequency range which is less than an octave. Related U.S. Pat. No. 5,262,883 to Pidgeon, entitled xe2x80x9cCATV Distribution Networks Using Light Wave Transmission Lines,xe2x80x9d further describes the distortion reducing system.
Although the above-mentioned networks describe various concepts for transmitting broad band video signals over various architectures, which may include hybrid optical fiber/coax architectures, none of these references describe a cost effective, flexible, communications system for telephony communications. Several problems are inherent in such a communication system.
One such problem is the need to optimize the bandwidth used for transporting data so that the bandwidth used does not exceed the allotted bandwidth. Bandwidth requirements are particularly critical in multi-point to point communication where multiple transmitters at remote units must be accommodated such that allotted bandwidth is not exceeded.
A second problem involves power consumption of the system. The communication system should minimize the power used at the remote units for the transport of data, as the equipment utilized at the remote units for transmission and reception may be supplied by power distributed over the transmission medium of the system.
Another problem arises from a fault in the system preventing communication between a head end and multiple remote units of a multi-point to point system. For example, a cut transmission line from a head end to many remote units may leave many users without service. After the fault is corrected, it is important bring as many remote units back into service as quickly as possible.
Data integrity must also be addressed. Both internal and external interference can degrade the communication. Internal interference exists between data signals being transported over the system. That is, transported data signals over a common communication link may experience interference therebetween, decreasing the integrity of the data Ingress from external sources can also effect the integrity of data transmissions. A telephony communication network is susceptible to xe2x80x9cnoisexe2x80x9d generated by external sources, such as HAM radio. Because such noise can be intermittent and vary in intensity, a method of transporting data over the system should correct or avoid the presence of such ingress.
These problems and others as will become apparent from the description to follow, present a need for an enhanced communication system. Moreover, once the enhanced system is described, a number of practical problems in its physical realization are presented and overcome.
Another embodiment provides a method and apparatus for a fast Fourier transform. This invention relates to the field of electronic communication systems, and more specifically to an improved method and apparatus for providing a fast Fourier transform (xe2x80x9cFFTxe2x80x9d).
There are many advanced digital signal-processing applications requiring analysis of large quantities of data in short time periods, especially where there is interest in providing xe2x80x9creal timexe2x80x9d results. Such applications include signal processing in modems which use OFDM (orthogonal frequency division multiplexing). In order to be useful in these and other applications, Discrete Fourier Transform (DFT) or Fast Fourier Transform (FFT) signal processors must accommodate large numbers of transforms, or amounts of data, in very short processing times, often called high data throughput.
In addition to the speed and data-throughput requirements, power consumption is a major concern for many applications. In some signal-processing applications, power is supplied by portable generation or storage equipment, such as batteries, where the ultimate power available is limited by many environment In such applications, processor power consumption must be as low as possible. One useful measure of utility or merit for FFT processors is the energy dissipation per transform point. Ultimately, one key problem with any FFT processor is the amount of power consumed per transform. Generally, high-performance, efficient FFT processors exhibit energy dissipations per transform in the range of 100 to 1000 times log2N nanojoules, where N is the number of points in a given transform. As a consequence, reasonably large transforms required to process large arrays of data, result in large power consumption.
Machine-implemented computation of an FFT is often simplified by cascading together a series of simple multiply-and-add stages. When a recursive process is used, data circulates through a single stage and the computational structure of the stage is made variable for each circulation. Each circulation through the stage is referred to as a xe2x80x9cpassxe2x80x9d.
A plurality of computational elements, each known as a radix-r butterfly, may be assembled to define a single stage for carrying out a particular pass. A radix-r butterfly receives r input signals and produces a corresponding number of r output signals, where each output signal is the weighted sum of the r input signals. The radix number, r, in essence, defines the number of input components which contribute to each output component.
By way of example, a radix-2 butterfly receives two input signals and produces two output signals. Each output signal is the weighted sum of the two input signals. A radix-4 butterfly receives four input signals and produces four corresponding output signals. Each output signal of the radix-4 butterfly constitutes a weighted sum of the four input signals.
Completion of an N-point Fast Fourier Transform (FFT) requires that the product of the butterfly radix values, taken over the total number of stages or passes, equals the total point count, N. Thus, a 64-point FFT can be performed by one radix-64 butterfly, or three cascaded stages where each stage has sixteen radix-4 butterflies (the product of the radix values for stage-1 and stage-2 and stage-3 is 4xc3x974xc3x974=64), or six cascaded stages where each of the six stages comprises 32 radix-2 butterflies (the product of the radix values for stage-1 through staged is 2xc3x972xc3x972xc3x972xc3x972xc3x972=64).
A multi-stage or multi-pass FFT process can be correctly carried out under conditions where the number of butterfly elements changes from one pass (or stage) to the next and the radix value, r, of the butterfly elements also changes from one pass (or stage) to the next A paper by Gordon DeMuth, xe2x80x9cALGORITHMS FOR DEFINING MIXED RADIX FFT FLOW GRAPHSxe2x80x9d, IEEE Transactions on Acoustics, Speech, and Signal Processing, Vol 37, No. 9, September 1989, Pages 1349-1358, describes a generalized method for performing an FFT with a mixed-radix system. A mixed-radix system is one where the radix value, r, in one stage or pass is different from that of at least one other stage or pass.
An advantage of a mixed-radix computing system is that it can be xe2x80x9ctunedxe2x80x9d to optimize the signal-to-noise ratio of the transform (or more correctly speaking, to minimize the accumulated round-off error of the total transform) for each particular set of circumstances. By way of example, it is advantageous in one environment to perform a 512-point FFT using the mixed-radix sequence: 4, 4, 4, 4, 2. In a different environment, it may be more advantageous to use the mixed-radix sequence: 4, 2, 4, 4, 4. Round-off error varies within a machine of finite precision as a function of radix value and the peak signal magnitudes that develop in each stage or pass.
In addition, it may be advantageous to scale intermediate results between each stage or pass, in order to minimize round-off errors and the problem of overflow. Further, it may. be advantageous to vary the amount of scaling performed between each pass, e.g., either to scale by xc2xc between each radix-4 stage or to scale by xc2xd for some stages and xe2x85x9 for other stages.
Heretofore, FFT processors generally fetched data values from their working storage in a serial manner, thus limiting the speed which could be obtained. Further, current FFT processors generally were limited in speed by loading the working storage with input values, then processing the data in the working storage, then unloading the result values.
There are many advanced digital signal-processing applications requiring analysis of large quantities of data in short time periods, especially where there is interest in providing xe2x80x9creal timexe2x80x9d results. Such applications include signal processing in modems which use OFDM (orthogonal frequency division multiplexing).
One need in the art is for an accurate analog-to-digital conversion (ADC) at moderate frequencies having limited bandwidth. One technology known in the art is the xe2x80x9cSigma-Deltaxe2x80x9d ADC which provides very good resolution (high number of bits in the digital result), but only for signals whose converted signal bandwidth is low.
Another need is for an ADC which provides bandwidth-limited digital I and Q signals (representing amplitude and quadrature) for a 200 kHz bandwidth received analog modem signal, wherein the digital result has very high resolution and accuracy.
What is needed is a method and apparatus which addresses the above problems in the art.
Embodiments of the present invention provide a scanning method for establishing communication in a multi-point to point communication system. In one embodiment, a scanning method for establishing communication between a head end and a plurality of remote units in a multi-point to point communication system includes transmitting information from the head end to the plurality of remote units in a plurality of regions of a first frequency bandwidth, each of the regions having at least one control channel associated therewith, identification information corresponding to each of the remote units of the plurality of remote units being periodically transmitted from the head end on the at least one control channel of one of the plurality of regions of the first frequency bandwidth. The method further-includes scanning, at each of the remote units, the at least one control channel of each of the plurality of regions in the first frequency bandwidth to detect identification information corresponding to each of the remote units to identify a particular region of the plurality of regions that each of the remote units is to use for receiving information from the head end.
Another embodiment prevents untoward spectral effects in the multicarrier signal from variations in channel activity and from highly repetitive data patterns in the payload channels. Data is the payload channels can be scrambled with pseudorandom sequences, and different sequences can be applied to different channels in order to produce a more balanced multicarrier spectrum.
In another embodiment, the plurality of orthogonal carriers in the first frequency bandwidth include at least one control channel for transmission of downstream control data and a plurality of telephony information channels for transmission of downstream telephony information. Further, the plurality of orthogonal carriers in the second frequency bandwidth include at least one control channel for transmission of upstream control data and a plurality of telephony information channels for transmission of upstream telephony information.
In other embodiments, a plurality of control channels are interspersed among the telephony information channels in the first frequency bandwidth and a plurality of control channels are interspersed among the telephony channels of the second frequency bandwidth. The telephony channels may be divided into subbands each having multiple data or payload channels and a control channel; this allows the remote modems to be realized as less expensive. and/or better performing narrow-band modems.
The clock signals for generating the carriers and the symbols representing the transmitted data may be locked to each other or generated from the same source, to reduce intersymbol interference significantly.
Another technique for reducing intersymbol interference is the transmission of each symbol with more than 360xc2x0 of phase in one cycle of its carrier, in order to allow some leeway in tracking the phase of a channel carrier in a receiving modem.
Some applications demand more or different error detection and correction capability than others. An embodiment is shown which handles both unencoded parity-type detection/correction and more multiple types of more powerful methods, such as Reed-Solomon encoding, in a transparent, real-time fashion, by packing the data words differently for each case. Moreover, the processor loading involved in these error-correction techniques can be spread out in time, so that not all channels need to be handled at the same time. This is accomplished by staggering the beginning times of different data messages.
In another embodiment, the at least one service unit includes a service modem for upstream transmission of upstream telephony information and upstream control data within a channel band of the second frequency bandwidth corresponding to one of the channel bands of the first frequency bandwidth in which the service modem receives downstream telephony information and downstream control information. Alternatively, the at least one service unit includes a multi-service modem for upstream transmission of upstream telephony information and upstream control data within a plurality of channel bands of the second frequency bandwidth corresponding to a plurality of the channel bands of the first frequency bandwidth in which the multi-service modem receives downstream telephony information and downstream control information.
In still another embodiment, the plurality of control channels of the first frequency bandwidth and the plurality of control channels of the second frequency bandwidth each include at least one synchronization channel.
In other embodiments, different modulation techniques are utilized for different carriers. For example, different modulation techniques are utilized for different telephony channels. As another example, the aforementioned IOC channels may be modulated as differential binary phase-shift keyed (BPSK) signals, while the payload data channels are modulated as 5-bit quadrature amplitude modulated (QAM32) signals, in order to enhance the use of IOC channels for subband tracking, and for other purposes. The constellation defining the modulated signals can be constructed to achieve a minimal number of bit errors for small errors in amplitude or phase of the received signal; broadly, the constellation points are mapped to bit combinations in a scheme analogous to a Gray code.
A communication system which addresses the problems inherent in the system, in particular, ingress problems is also described. The communication system includes a distribution network between a head end terminal and at least one remote unit. The head end terminal receives upstream telephony information and upstream control data in a frequency bandwidth over the distribution network. The head end terminal includes a head end multicarrier demodulator for demodulating at least upstream telephony information modulated on a plurality of orthogonal carriers in the frequency bandwidth. The demodulator includes at least one polyphase filter for filtering the at least upstream telephony information modulated on the plurality of orthogonal carriers to provide ingress protection for the modulated orthogonal carriers. The head end terminal also includes a head end controller operatively connected to the head end multicarrier demodulator for controlling receipt of the upstream control data and upstream telephony information. The system further includes at least one service unit modulator, each service unit modulator associated with at least one remote unit and operatively connected to the distribution network for modulating at least upstream telephony information on at least one carrier orthogonal at the head end terminal to at least one other carrier in the frequency bandwidth The system also includes a service unit controller operatively connected to the service unit multicarrier modulator for controlling the modulation performed by the service unit multicarrier modulator.
In another embodiment, the plurality of orthogonal carriers in the frequency bandwidth include a plurality of telephony information channels for transmission of upstream telephony information after modulation of telephony information thereon and at least one control channel associated with the plurality of telephony channels for transmission of upstream control data thereon. Here also, the IOC may be placed in the midpoint of the subbands.
In another embodiment, the at least one polyphase filter includes a first and second polyphase filter. The first polyphase filter filters a first plurality of channel sets and passes a first plurality of at least telephony channels within each channel set of the first plurality of channel sets. The second polyphase filter filters a second plurality of channel sets and passes a second plurality of at least telephony channels within each channel set of the second plurality of channel sets. The first and second polyphase filter are offset from one another such that all at least telephony channels of the first and second plurality of channel sets are passed. In another embodiment, the polyphase filters include at least two overlapping polyphase filters.
In another alternate embodiment, the demodulator includes a tunable notch filter for filtering the at least upstream telephony information modulated on a plurality of orthogonal carriers to prevent passage of corrupted modulated orthogonal carriers.
In addition, a method of polyphase filtering in a communication system is also described. The method includes receiving a plurality of orthogonal carriers having modulated telephony information thereon. The plurality of orthogonal carriers include a first and second plurality of noncontiguous channel sets. The first plurality of noncontiguous channel sets are filtered and a first plurality of channels of each channel set of the first plurality of noncontiguous channel sets are passed. The second plurality of noncontiguous channel sets are filtered and a second plurality of channels of each channel set of the second plurality of noncontiguous channel sets are also passed. The second plurality of channels passed include channels of the first plurality of noncontiguous channel sets not passed when filtering the first plurality of noncontiguous channel sets.
A receiver apparatus is also described which receives a frequency bandwidth having a plurality of modulated orthogonal carriers. At least one polyphase filter provides ingress protection for the frequency bandwidth by filtering a plurality of channel sets of the modulated orthogonal carriers.
The use of channel monitoring to address some of the problems inherent in a multi-point to point communication system, in particular, with respect to ingress, is also described. The monitoring method of the present invention monitors a telephony communication n-bit channel wherein one of the bits is a parity bit. The parity bit of the n-bit channel is sampled and a probable bit error rate is derived from the sampling of the parity bit.
In one embodiment, the probable bit error rate over a time period is compared to a predetermined bit error rate value representing a minimum bit error rate to determine if the n-bit channel is corrupted. A corrupted channel can-then either be reallocated or, in another embodiment, the transmission power of the channel can be increased to overcome the corruption.
In an alternate method embodiment, the method comprises the steps of sampling the parity bit of the a-bit channel over a first time period, deriving a probable bit error rate from the sampling of the parity bit over the first time period, comparing the probable bit error rate over the first time period to a predetermined bit error rate value to determine if the n-bit channel is corrupted, and accumulating a probable bit error rate over a plurality of successive time periods if the n-bit channel is not corrupted.
In another alternate method embodiment, the method comprises the steps of sampling the parity bit of the n-bit channel and deriving a probable bit error rate from the sampling of the parity bit over a first time period. The probable bit error rate over the first time period is compared to a first predetermined bit error rate value to determine if the n-bit channel is corrupted. A probable bit error rate from the sampling of the parity bit over a second time period is derived. The second time period is longer than the first time period and runs concurrently therewith. The probable bit error rate over the second time period is compared to a second predetermined bit error rate value to determine if the n-bit channel is corrupted.
In yet another alternate embodiment, a method for monitoring at least one telephony communication channel includes equalizing a signal on the channel and monitoring the equalization of the signal to produce a probable bit error rate as a function of the equalization
In still yet another alternate embodiment, a method for monitoring at least one unallocated telephony :communication channel includes periodically monitoring the at least one unallocated telephony communication channel. Error data for the at least one unallocated telephony communication channel accumulated and the at least one unallocated telephony communication channel is allocated based on the error data.
A multi-point to point communication system utilizing a distributed loop method is also described. The communication system in accordance with the present invention includes a distribution network and a head end terminal for downstream transmission of downstream control data and downstream telephony information in a first frequency bandwidth over the distribution network. The head end terminal receives upstream telephony information and upstream control data in a second frequency bandwidth over the distribution network. The head end terminal further includes a head end multicarrier modem for modulating at least downstream telephony information on a plurality of orthogonal carriers in the first frequency bandwidth and demodulating at least upstream telephony information modulated on a plurality of orthogonal carriers in the second frequency bandwidth. A head end controller is operatively connected to the head end multicarrier modem for controlling transmission of the downstream telephony information and downstream control data and for controlling receipt of the upstream control data and upstream telephony information. The system includes a plurality of service units. Each service unit is associated with at least one remote unit and operatively connected to the distribution network for upstream transmission of upstream telephony information and upstream control data in the second frequency bandwidth and for receipt of the downstream control data and downstream telephony information in the first frequency bandwidth. Each service unit includes a service unit multicarrier modem for modulating at least the upstream telephony information on at least one carrier orthogonal to at least one other carrier in the second frequency bandwidth and for demodulating at least the downstream telephony information modulated on at least a band of a plurality of orthogonal carriers in the first frequency bandwidth. Each service unit also includes a service unit controller operatively connected to the service unit multicarrier modem for controlling the modulation of and demodulation performed by the service unit multicarrier modem. The service unit controller adjusts at least one local transmission characteristic in response to an adjustment command from the head end controller transmitted in the downstream control data to the at least one remote unit. The head end controller further includes a detector for detecting the at least one local transmission characteristic of the service unit modem associated with the at least one remote unit and for generating the adjustment command as a function of the detected at least one transmission characteristic for transmittal to the service unit associated with the at least one remote unit in the downstream control data.
Distributed system control is also employed for acquiring and tracking remote service units newly connected to (or activated within) the system. An acquisition process makes rough estimates of the frequency, phase, and data-symbol timing of the head-end transmitter, calculates the round-trip delay of data to and from the head end, and then tracks changes in the frequency, phase, and timing of the head end, all with minimal overhead to the transmission of payload data within the system. A special non-valid data signal is used to signal the start of a training pattern for acquisition purposes. Maintaining accurate power balancing or leveling among the remote units transmitting upstream to the head end is both necessary and difficult in a multipoint-to-point multicarrier system. One embodiment of the invention uses both an automatic gain control or equalizer at the head end and a transmitter output or power control at the remote end to achieve the conflicting goals of wide dynamic range and high resolution amplitude control.
Furthermore, communication system having a distribution network between a head end and a plurality of remote units using a scanning method is described. The system includes the transmission, from the head end, of a plurality of modulated orthogonal carriers having telephony information modulated thereon in a plurality of regions of a first frequency bandwidth. Each of the regions has at least one control channel associated therewith having control information modulated thereon. A scanner at the remote units, scans each of the plurality of regions in the first frequency bandwidth and locks onto the at least one control channel associated with each of the plurality of regions to detect a unique identifier to determine which region of the first frequency bandwidth the remote unit is to tune to and which region in a second frequency bandwidth the remote unit is to transmit within.
In another embodiment, the communication system includes a distribution network between a head end and a plurality of remote units. The head end includes a head end terminal for downstream transmission of downstream control data and downstream telephony information in a first frequency bandwidth over the distribution network and for receipt of upstream telephony information and upstream control data in a second frequency bandwidth over the distribution network. The head end terminal includes a head end multicarrier modem for modulating at least downstream telephony information on a plurality of orthogonal carriers in a plurality of regions of the first frequency bandwidth. The head end multicarrier modem also demodulates at least upstream telephony information modulated on a plurality of orthogonal carriers of a plurality of regions in the second frequency bandwidth. The plurality of orthogonal carriers in each of the regions includes a plurality of telephony information channels for transmission of telephony information thereon with each of the regions having at least one control channel associated therewith for transmission of control data The head end terminal also includes a head end controller operatively connected to the head end multicarrier modem for controlling transmission of the downstream telephony information and downstream control data and for controlling receipt of the upstream control data and upstream telephony information. The system further includes a plurality of service unit modems with each service unit modem associated with at least one remote unit and operatively connected to the distribution network for upstream transmission of upstream telephony information and upstream control data in one of the plurality of regions of the second frequency bandwidth and for receipt of the downstream control data and downstream telephony information in one of the plurality of regions in the first frequency bandwidth Each service unit modem includes a scanner for scanning each of the plurality of regions in the first frequency bandwidth and for locking onto the at least one control channel in each of the plurality of regions to detect a unique identifier for each service unit modem to determine which region of the first frequency bandwidth the service unit modem is to tune to and which region in the second frequency bandwidth the service unit modem is to transmit within.
This invention further provides a three-part RAM structure, the functions of which can be permuted between input, conversion, and output functions. In one embodiment, the conversion RAM section is configured to offer four values to be accessed simultaneously in order to speed operations.
In another embodiment, this invention relates to the field of electronic communication systems, and more specifically to an improved method and apparatus for providing a Sigma-Delta analog-to-digital conversion and decimation for a modem.
According to another aspect of the invention there is provided a data delivery system having a head end connected to a plurality of remote subscribers over a network, the data originating from general purpose digital computers, wherein the data is transmitted to the remote subscribers in a plurality of data channels, and at the start of a data transmission session, one or more channels are selectively assigned to carry the data between the head end and the subscriber premises with each of the data channels maintaining a substantially constant rate of data transfer between the head end and the destination premise. The system and method further allows that the number of assigned channels assigned to a particular subscriber can be changed from one connection to another to accommodate changes in overall system loading, but at all times maintaining a minimum number of assigned channels so that a minimum rate of data transfer can be maintained between the head end and a subscriber premise. The system also provides asymmetrical operation so that the number of data channels assigned in the downstream path from the head end to the subscribers is much greater in number than the number of upstream data channels.
According to another aspect of the invention there is provided a system of computer data and telephony data transmission over a telecommunications network having a head end connected to a plurality of remote subscribers, the computer data originating from general purpose digital computers, and the telephony data received from or conveyed to the public telephone network. The system comprises transmitting the computer data and telephony data to the remote subscribers in a plurality of data channels, and establishing a computer data or telephony data connection between the head end and a subscriber premise independently of one another. Each of the computer data or telephony data connections are established by assigning one or more of the data channels to carry the computer data and one or more of the data channels to carry the telephony data with at least some of the data channels being available to carry either computer data or telephony data The system further allows that the number assigned data channels can be changed from one connection to another to the same subscriber so that the overall bandwidth of the network can be reallocated.
The system further allows that the data channels are transmitted using Radio Frequency (RF) signaling, and that the RF is scrambled, thereby providing data security.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, the system allows that a computer data received at the head end can initiate a connection to a remote subscriber, wherein the connection comprises the assignment of one or more data channels to carry the computer data to the subscriber.
According to yet another embodiment, the system 10 or 500 of the present invention includes an ATM modulator which can receive ATM data and modulate it onto the HFC network. In one preferred embodiment, digital video data is delivered over an ATM network, multiplexed and modulated onto the HFC in RF digital OFDM format on data connections established between the head end and a subscriber, as for example described above with respect to system 500. A digital set top box receives the digital video, for example in 4.0 Mbps MPEG or equivalent, and converts it to video for display on a television. A return path over a telephony or data channel allows for interactive digital video.
In another embodiment, a method for transmitting data over a telecommunication system from a head end to a service unit is provided. The service unit is assigned to subband of a transmission channel of the telecommunication system. The subband includes a number of payload channels that transmit data at a first rate and a control channel that transmits data at a second rate. The second rate is slower than the first rate. The system receives a request to transmit data to a service unit at the second, slower rate. The system further determines whether to transmit the data at the first, faster rate based on the size of the data. When a payload channel in the subband is available to transmit the data at the first rate, the system allocates the payload channel to transmit the data to the service unit over the payload channel at the first rate. When the payload channels are allocated to service units and at least one of the allocated payload channels is idle, the system allocates the idle payload channel to transmit the data to the service unit over the payload channel at the first rate. This method can be used to download software and transmission protocols as well as other data that is not time sensitive. Further, the method advantageously provides flexibility in providing bandwidth for transmission of data in the telecommunications system.
In another embodiment, a telecommunications system dynamically allocates bandwidth among a plurality of service units. The system comprises a head end that transmits data over a transmission medium to the service units. The head end includes a modem circuit for narrow band transmission in at least one transmission channel. Each transmission channel includes a number of subbands having a number of payload channels and a control channel in each subband. Further, a control circuit in the head end assigns each service unit to a subband for transmission and receipt of data. The control circuit also allocates a payload channel to a service unit in response to a request for bandwidth for a service unit.
In another embodiment, the control circuit assigns a number of service units to each subband. The control circuit dynamically allocates bandwidth to the service units for selective use of the payload channels in the subband. This increases the number of service units that can be coupled to the system.
In another embodiment, a method for dynamically allocating bandwidth to a service unit in a telecommunications system is provided. The system uses a multi-channel transmission scheme with transmission channels that include a number of subbands. Each subband further includes a number of payload channels. The method begins by receiving a request for a payload channel for a service unit that is assigned to a first subband. The method selects an available payload channel in the first subband and determines if the payload channel is acceptable for providing service to the service unit, e.g., acceptable transmission quality. When the payload channel is acceptable, the method allocates the payload channel to the service unit. When, however, the payload channel is unacceptable, the method selects other channels to find an acceptable payload channel.
In another embodiment, a telecommunications system implements a method for allocating payload channels for a service that use multiple payload channels to communicate with a service unit. The system assigns an identifier for each payload channel that indicates the relative order of the multiple payload channels for the service. The system further monitors the quality of the payload channels of the system. When the quality of one of the multiple payload channels drops below a threshold, the system allocates a different payload channel to replace the original payload channel for the service. Once reallocated, the system uses the identifier for the original payload channel so that the proper order for the allocated payload channels is maintained by the service irrespective of the order that the payload channels are received at the service unit.
In another embodiment, a telecommunications system provides a method for using an upstream payload channel to inform the head end of errors that occur in downstream payload channels. The system, monitors a downstream transmission channel at a service unit for transmission errors. Further, the system generates a signal at the service unit that indicates transmission errors in the downstream payload channel. The system also transmits the signal to the head end on an associated upstream payload channel thus allowing the head end to monitor and respond to the performance of the service unit and associated payload channels.
In another embodiment, a method for controlling a plurality of service units in a telecommunication system is provided. The method first assigns an identifier to each service unit. The method further assigns each service unit to a subband of a transmission channel of a narrow band transmission scheme. In the transmission channel, each subband includes a control channel for receiving and transmitting control signals. The method broadcasts the control signals for the service units over the control channels. The method identifies the terminal to use the control signal with the identifier.
In another embodiment, a service unit for use with a communication system transmits signals with a narrow band transmission scheme. The transmission channel is divided into a number of subbands with each subband including a number of payload channels and a control channel. The service unit includes a modem that is tunable to receive telephony and control signals on a subband of a transmission channel. The service unit. further includes a controller circuit coupled to the modem to receive control signals over the control channel and to determine which control signals to use to control the operation of the modem. The service unit also includes interface circuits coupled to the controller for providing signals to a channel unit.
In another embodiment, a method for controlling power usage at a service unit of a telecommunications system is provided. The method comprises determining the type of service supported by each line of a service unit. When the service unit supports analog telephony service, the method determines the hook status of all of the lines of the service unit. When the lines are on-hook, the method powers down the service units to conserve power usage until a request is received to use a line of the service unit
The present invention describes a method of establishing communication between a head end and a plurality of remote units in a multi-point to point communication system, such as when a fault as described above has left many users of the system without service. The method includes transmitting information from the head end to the plurality of remote units in a plurality of regions of a first frequency bandwidth. Each of the regions has at least one control channel associated therewith. The information transmitted includes identification information corresponding to each of n remote units of the plurality of remote units. Such information is periodically transmitted for the n remote units from the head end on the at least one control channel of one of the plurality of regions of the first frequency bandwidth during a first predetermined time period. The identification information for each of the plurality of n remote units is transmitted out of phase with respect to the identification information for the other of the n remote units. At each of the n remote units, the at least one control channel of each of the plurality of regions in the first frequency bandwidth is scanned to detect identification information corresponding to each of the n remote units to identify a particular region of the plurality of regions that each of the n remote units is to use for receiving information from the head end.
In one embodiment, a region is identified in a second frequency bandwidth in which each of the n remote units is to transmit within. The method further includes serially performing synchronization for each of the n remote units for communication with the head end, during a second predetermined time period after the first predetermined time period.
A multi-point to point communication system having a distribution network between a head end and a plurality of remote units for accomplishing the above method includes means for transmitting information from the head end to the plurality of remote units in a plurality of regions of a first frequency bandwidth. Each of the regions has at least one control channel associated therewith. The transmitting means further periodically transmits identification information corresponding to each of a set of n remote units of the plurality of remote units on at least one control channel of one of the plurality of regions of the first frequency bandwidth during a first predetermined time period of an identification and synchronization time period. The identification information for each of the plurality of n remote units is transmitted out of phase with respect to the identification information for the other of the n remote units. The system further includes at each of the n remote units, means for scanning the at least one control channel of each of the plurality of regions in the first frequency bandwidth to detect identification information during the first predetermined time period corresponding to each of the n remote units to identify a particular region of the plurality of regions that each of the n remote units is to use for receiving information from the head end. Further, at each of the n remote units, the system includes means for modulating at least upstream telephony information on at least one carrier in a second frequency bandwidth orthogonal at the head end terminal to at least one other carrier in the second frequency bandwidth and for adjusting at least one local transmission characteristic in response to an adjustment command from the head end. Means at the head end for detecting the at least one local transmission characteristic of each of the n remote units and for generating the adjustment commands as a function of the detected at least one transmission characteristic for transmittal to the n remote units to serially perform synchronization for each of the n remote units during a second predetermined time period of the identification and synchronization time period is also included in the system.
The present invention is a hybrid fiber/coax video and telephony communication network which integrates bi-directional telephony and interactive video services into one network including optical fiber and coaxial cable distribution systems. The present invention utilizes optical fiber as the transmission medium for feeding a plurality of optical distribution nodes with video and telephony information from a head end. Coaxial cable distribution systems are utilized for connection of the distribution nodes to a plurality of remote units. The head end optically transmits the video information downstream to the nodes where it is converted to electrical signals for distribution to the remote units. Telephony information is also optically transmitted to the nodes in frequency bandwidths unused by the video information. The downstream telephony and video optical signals are converted to electrical telephony and video signals for distribution to the plurality of remote units. The network provides for transmission of upstream electrical data signals, for example telephony signals, to the head end by transmitting from the remote units upstream electrical data signals to the distribution nodes where such upstream electrical data signals are converted to upstream optical signals for transmission to the head end.
In one embodiment, the head end includes a first distribution terminal having at least one optical transmitter for transmitting optical downstream telephony signals on at least one optical fiber. In addition, the head end includes a second distribution terminal having a separate optical transmitter for transmitting an optical downstream video signal on an optical fiber line.
In another embodiment, the video and telephony signal distribution network transmits optical downstream video and telephony signals on at least one optical fiber in a first frequency bandwidth. In this embodiment, a second frequency bandwidth is reused for transmission of upstream electrical data signals generated at the remote units. The second frequency bandwidth is reused for transmission by each remote unit.
In another embodiment of the invention, a filter is utilized at service units which interface the coaxial distribution systems to user equipment. The ingress filter allows for passage of downstream video signals to video equipment units and blocks downstream telephony signals transmitted in a different frequency bandwidth.